Richard Moore Alliance for Advancing a National Integrated Food Safety System Senator Massachusetts Senate FOA RFA-FD-11-031 President, NCSL Tim Rice Project Summary/Abstract EIllxiencouitsivLeeDgisirlaecttiovre Information System Staff Chair, NCSL About NCSL William Pound Executive Director The National Conference of State Legislatures (NCSL) is the nation's preeminent bipartisan organization of, by and for state legislatures. Since its founding in 1975, NCSL has been dedicated to serving all state legislators and legislative staff, through research, publications, consulting assistance, meetings and seminars, and electronic services. NCSL's goals are to improve the quality and effectiveness of state legislatures and promote policy innovation and communication among state legislatures. Objectives To facilitate long-term improvements to the national food safety system by enlightening state legislatures and policy makers on federal, state and local food safety policies and practices and to communicate regulatory changes and technological advancements to the national, state and local food safety system to state legislatures. Methods to be Employed State Statute Tracking Service. Legislative Tracking Service. Best Practices Report on Food Safety. Meeting at NCSL Annual Meeting. Publications: Article in State Legislatures Magazine. Web Brief: AudioConference on Food Safety-related topic, Technical Assistance to State Legislatures. Meeting and Presentation at a national food safety conference or other relevant meeting. Information clearinghouse. Insight and intelligence on state policy concerns. Administrative Responsibilities.